Some manufacturing and other locations can be subject to the potential for fire and explosion due to flammable gases and hazardous materials. These areas are typically equipped with alarms to alert personnel when hazardous conditions are present. Some of these alarms are designed to be manually actuated by a person, such as by pressing a button or otherwise actuating the alarm.